


Bonjour, mon amour

by Emimi_Kiara



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, FrUK, Happy Ending, Hetalia, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spanish, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimi_Kiara/pseuds/Emimi_Kiara
Summary: [ENGLISH TRANSLATION AVAILABLE]Francis logró el poder estar junto a Inglaterra, su amor es correspondido después de duros y largos años de ocultarlo. La felicidad que estallaba en su corazón era enorme, no podía creer que estaban juntos, no podía dejar de expresarle que lo amaba....





	Bonjour, mon amour

—Bonjour, mon amour— el sol iluminaba toda la habitación en la que; un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos púrpuras se encontraba reposando. No se encontraba solo, al lado de el se encontraba un chico rubio y británico. Se encontraba durmiendo: sus ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados, su respiración era calmada y suave. 

—Arthur...despierta...— suavemente suplico Francis, mientras acariciaba el cabello del contrario y besaba su piel descubierta. Aspiro su suave aroma masculino, era simplemente hipnotizante para el. Comenzó a sentir un poco de movimiento que no era suyo, sabía que su amado estaba despertando poco a poco, estaba ansioso por poder escuchar su voz. 

—Déjame dormir...— exigió Arthur mientras cubría su cabeza con una pequeña frazada. En las mañanas solo deseaba dormir y no más. Pero el estar acompañado siempre le obligaba a dejar su sueño más temprano. 

Por un momento sintió como era abrazado por la espalda, un cierto calor le dio una sensación extraña...similar a la felicidad, pero era diferente. Volvió a suspirar, quito con lentitud la tela que cubría su cabeza, dejando ver su despeinado cabello rubio. La fuerza del abrazó había aumentando un poco, como si Francis; su compañero, no lo quisiera dejar nunca. Incluso si no se lo decía, lo tenía claro por sus acciones. 

Pequeños besos comenzaron a ser depositados en sus hombros, la delicadeza de estos le hicieron relajarse. No protestaba ante aquellas muestras de cariño, le agradaban muchísimo. 

—Oh Arthur...No te imaginas cuanto tiempo espere para poder estar así contigo...— la voz de su acompañante provoco que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color carmesí. Siempre decía cosas demasiado amorosas de la nada —Desde el primer día que te vi sentí algo por ti...Desde que éramos niños, te ame, pero al ser controlado por la iglesia decidí callar todo, e incluso traté de ocultar todo fingiendo que me desagradabas...— 

Estuvo en silencio...Recordaba todos los momentos en los que peleaban, eran tantos que incluso le costaba recordar todos, pero le impactaba que detrás de todo eso; hubiese amor. 

—Recuerdo que me sentía orgulloso de verte crecer...Me gustaba el hecho de que me hablaras, incluso si era solo para maldecirme. Todas las guerras en las que peleamos, debo admitir que...Rezaba para que nada te pasará, no quería verte morir, quería saber que algún día estarías en mis brazos. Muchas veces llore al pensar que nunca me amarías, creí que todo lo que siento nunca sería correspondido por ti, los siglos que pase callando todo fueron infinitos...Cuando me permitiste llamarte por tu nombre humano, me sentir feliz, porque supe que confiabas en mi. ¿Sabes? No quería obligarte a que me amases, por eso; cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mi, fue el momento más feliz de toda mi existencia...— 

No podía soportarlo más ¡¿Por que tenía que decir cosas tan dulces?! Siempre le llegaba al corazón de una u otra manera. Sabía que no importaba si se hacía el dormido; porque su acompañante lo conocía tan bien como para saber que fingía. Todo lo que hizo fue alejarse un poco de el, voltearse y mirarlo directamente a la cara. Debía reconocer que no era el mejor en ese tipo de situaciones, pero simplemente se guiaba por sus emociones, y no por su cabeza como siempre. 

Una de sus manos fue tomada por el Francés, podía sentir como lo trataba con delicadeza y cariño. Eso aún a ese punto; lo dejaba impactado de cierta manera. Se acercó a el lentamente para poder depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de Francis. Estos eran tan suaves, su sabor a vainilla con almendras le sorprendía, pero le encantaba a la vez. 

Su beso fue correspondió sin ningún tipo de espera. No había ningún toque de picares, simplemente solo había amor. Sus pieles desnudas se acariciaban una a la otra, compartían su calor, podían sentir el corazón del otro palpitar, todo era tan Perfecto...

Incluso Arthur no podía creerlo, realmente lo amaba...

Cuando era pequeño, solía odiarlo, detestaba ver su cara. Pero mientras crecía, noto que había algo especial en aquel hombre francés, que nunca podía entrar en nadie más. 

Incluso si en ocasiones se comportaba de manera pesimista con el, aún lo amaba. 

—¿Sabes? Realmente siempre le temí al amor, Arthur...— su compañero confesó —Sabes que nosotros no podemos morir como lo hacen los humanos. Nosotros somos los mismos tras siglos y siglos, mientras ellos se van marchitando como una rosa, y después desaparecen...Pero cuando me di cuenta que eras un país como yo, no pude contener mis lágrimas, porque significaría que estarías más tiempo conmigo. No me dejarías tan fácilmente...—

—Eres un idiota...— rápidamente Arthur escondió su cara al acurrucarla en el pecho del francés. —No podría dejarte solo...— lo abrazo suavemente. Incluso si no podía decir cosas tan románticas como el, sus muestras de amor eran grandes para una persona como el. 

—Te amo...— Francis recitó mientras besaba la cabeza de el y acariciaba su espalda.

“Yo tambien” dijo en su mente a la vez que lo abrazaba más fuerte.

**Author's Note:**

> A pasado un rato desde que publique algo :’] debo admitir que me sentí a algo desmotivada con la escritura, pero podría retornarla pronto! Igual “por suerte” 100 cosas personales se interpusieron en mis pasatiempos  
> Esta cosita pequeña salió de mi mente en un intento de relajarme y soltar cosas de mi pecho. 
> 
> Realmente nov me gusta que en todos los fics Francis sea representado como un pervertido que solo piensa en sexo, por eso decidí mostrarlo como el verdadero caballero romántico que es ❤️


End file.
